This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Traumatic brain injury patients enrolled into the UCLA Brain Injury Research Center receive multiple brain MRI scans at time of admission, during ICU stay, and again during long-term followup after hospital discharge. Evidence to date demonstrates significant localized and regional white-matter and grey-matter atrophy in increments over time in these patients. We will seek to analyze volumetrics and cortical extractions using the LONI Pipeline V1 in the whole brain and in selected regions by hemisphere, including frontal, basal frontal, hippocampal, parietal and occipital regions, and we will also examine volumes and volume changes in hematoma and perihematomal areas on a case-by-case basis. Resulting volumes and cortical thicknesses will be analyzed by linear mixed modeling and by correlation studies with measures of metabolism and neurological and psychological status obtained in the same patient sample.